


Secret Santa

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Ellick Friends Week [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: EllickFriendsChallenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie gets Nick for her secret Santa. I was in a Christmas mood.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Friends Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Secret Santa

Secret Santa

Ellie Bishop glanced at the piece of paper in her hand. Nick Torres, in Abby’s swirly hand, writing and bit her lip. When she signed up for the office Secret Santa, she was hoping for Jack or Gibbs or even Abby. Not Nick Torres. The new agent was a hotshot, loved attention, ladies man, and excellent all-around agent as he reminded them every day. Only on the team for a year. However, when McGee and Gibbs went missing, Nick stepped up to be the only person who seemed to check in with Ellie to make sure she was okay being Gibbs. Reeves did too, but with Nick, it felt different. Like everything with Nick, there was a spark.

Ellie glanced at Nick and hoped she didn’t blush. Gibbs was in an extended discussion with Vance, and Ellie wandered down to see Abby. Abby and Reeves were down in the lab, whispering about something.

“Hey Abby, I need help with my Secret Santa,” Ellie said as she walked in. 

Both Reeve and Abby turned around. 

“Why, who did you get?” Abby asked as she typed on the computer. 

“Torres.” Ellie groaned. “Any ideas?” 

“Nick doesn’t want anything for Christmas.” Reeves said, “Said that Christmas was just a holiday for stores to get back in the black. Which isn’t the most non-Christmas thinking, but he is not Scrooge.”

“Who doesn’t like Christmas?” Abby questioned 

“Apparently, Nick,” Reeves responded. 

“Ellie. You could just catch him under the mistletoe.” Abby mentioned nonchalantly.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t care for me that way,” Ellie said quietly.

“That’s not what I heard,” Reeves said. “He definitely cares.” 

“Everyone always cares,” Ellie grumbled. 

“We love you, Ellie. I’m sure Nick does too.” Abby reassured. “Just wait and see. He will come around.”

“You impressed him with your languages. He talked about it for days.” Reeves commented.

“You know he mentioned a Christopher Medal that he lost. He’s also complained about feeling lost.

McGee and Gibbs came down. “Abby, can you trace the last transmission with Sloan’s and Torres’s convoy in Afganistan?”

Abby found the convoy, and Ellie asked, “What’s Wrong?”

“They are missing,” Gibbs said simply.

Ellie felt her heart stopped. They were missing.

They continued the case, and in a moment of downtime. Ellie found a St. Anthony medal and purchased it. And got it messaged to her desk. It was an expensive gift but its okay 

Ellie packaged the medal up and placed it on Nick’s desk. THen she bunked at her office until Sloan and Nick came home.

It was late when Gibbs finally came down at 4pm the day after Christmas. And Said that Nick and Sloan were on their way home. Ellie breathed, and the knot in her stomach loosened. Ellie fell asleep at her desk. When the elevator dinged, Ellie woke up to Sloan and Nick wandering in. 

“Hey, what happened to Christmas in Oklahoma?” Nick said in a tired voice.

“I can go over Easter,” Ellie said simply and stretched.

“What’s this?” Nick grabbed the box? 

Ellie smiled and said, “your secret Santa gift. Merry Christmas, Nick.” Ellie walked out of the building. Ellie made it to the parking lot before Nick tracked her down. 

“Hey Ellie, you were my secret Santa person too. So here is your Gift” He thrust a small box out. Ellie smiled at him and then suggested that they open them together. 

Nick opened his small box and gently pulled the medal out of the cotton it was nestled in. Underneath there was a note.

“St. Anthony is the protector of lost souls. You are not lost. I see you.”

Ellie watched the strong man suddenly become a scared young man. She quickly opened the small gift, and inside was a beautiful glass bird. 

“I thought it would brighten up your desk,” Nick said quietly as all emotions in his voice made it hard to talk.

Ellie smiled brightly and leaned forward and gently placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“Merry Christmas Nick,” Ellie got into her truck and sighed as feelings that she haunted with flooded back. She was in love with Nick Torres, and she was also patient. Nick wasn’t ready. But she hoped someday he would be. And she could wait.


End file.
